On fire trucks, pump modules are used to control movement of water within the fire truck from one or more intakes to one or more outtakes. Current pump modules include a pump, pump transmission, intake plumbing, discharge plumbing, valves and an operator control panel. In some instances, pump modules are built separately from the fire truck and assembled to a chassis of the fire truck during construction of the fire truck. While separately building pump modules can permit faster throughput for construction of a fire truck, maintenance and repair of pump modules after assembly of the fire truck can be difficult, time consuming and expensive.